


Skin

by Ritzykun



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romantic Fluff, Seven Minutes In Heaven, full demon AU, full demon Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Shiemi and Rin are playing Seven Minutes in Heaven with friends. The bottle lands on Rin, after Shiemi spins it. The guys give the Demon a suggestion on what to do, and the two enter into darkness.First person POV (Shiemi)AU Full Demon!Rin





	Skin

Title: Skin  
Series: Blue Exorcist  
Paring: Rin/Shiemi  
Genre: Friendship/Romance  
Rating: T  
Type: One-Shot (779 words)

[A/N: I have never played this game, so I'm just guessing at this. I hope it's alright -ritzy]

'Just a game, that's what everyone said. It can't be! If it was...I wouldn't be so nervous.' I tried my best to keep my mind on the game, and with Rin in there with me, well it was a challenge.

The sound of the door closing and latching was so loud. After we had both settled in, Suguro came to shut it. It's so dark, and we couldn't see in front of our faces- at least I was unable. I wasn't sure about Rin. Stupid Rin was suppressing his flames really well! As put off as I am, I'm happy...

It was in fact, my first time playing...the guys were so stingy about sharing the rules. Still, it was fun going first, but now what happens? I don't think he moved at all yet, it's kind of creepy.

'He was smirking at them, I saw it! What's he going to do? Rin...'

"Hey, Rin-" I had started, but I felt warmth close by. Rin had silently moved, edging toward me. My eyes had somewhat adjusted to the dark, and he was almost on top of me.

"Shiemi, are you going to play? We're running out of time."

I had almost forgotten about the time limit of seven minutes. Counting in my head, a few had already passed since we got shut in. "S-sure."

His hands were warm as they grabbed my body, and pulled me off of my knees and careening into Rin. "Ahh!" I tried my best to be quiet, but he caught me off guard.

"Just stay calm. Shiemi, listen." I could hear his voice and knew he was holding me. My face flushed, and I could feel my heart race. "I like you. I've been wanting to get the chance to do something like this for a while. Please don't get mad."

Those were the last words I heard him say before he pressed his body closer, his hands moving around. In seconds, his mouth was over mine, and we were lying on the floor of the closet. I had to breathe through my nose, and I could feel him shifting against my body. It was so different, and I just let my body react.

His teeth nipped at my lip, and it was like a purr, I could hear it from his throat. I moved my head, and felt his lips leave, then warmth and tingling at my neck. Oh my! Pressing myself into him, I heard a groan, and he kept attacking my neck, hands rubbing my back and sides.

As foggy as my head was from Rin, I knew we didn't have much time left, maybe 4 minutes. 

"R-Rin..." I gasped out, as I felt fingers at my shirt. Drawing my hands up, I gripped his hair, petting him. "Time..." How could I be mad? It felt nice, and it was hard to get mad at Rin.

I don't think he heard me as a growl spilled from his lips and his fingers had undone the top few buttons and pulled away my bow. The hand placed against my chest was warm...but we had one minute left!

I felt my face go beet red, as he pushed away my shirt, kissing my chest and collarbone. Part of me secretly wished we could keep going, but I knew the door would open any second. Time didn't appear to bother him, as Rin kept going.

The sound of the doorknob turning in the dark was as loud as before, and with a small creak of the wood, the door came open, and light spilled over us. I screamed, and pushed myself to Rin, grabbing my shirt and holding it closed. Though it was a few buttons, before the other guys, I felt exposed.

Rin was staring at me and blinking rapidly, tail swishing. "Huh? Time's up already?" I clutched his shirt with my free hand and nodded. He noticed my predicament, and stood up, blocking me from the others. "You perverts! He narrowed his eyes at the others, who looked away politely.

"Was that fun?!" A classmate called over, laughing a little, as I buttoned up. It was silly what we had done- or rather what Rin had done in the closet, but if that was the game, then I played.

Pushing myself up with a rather pleased smile for having survived, I took a step out and past Rin, grabbing his hand. Turning. I leaned and kissed his cheek. His eyes went wide and I giggled.

"Well, that was different. We should play again! By ourselves." The last part was whispered for only him to hear, and he squeezed my hand.


End file.
